powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic 45: The Messiah is Born
is the forty-fifth episode of Tensou Sentai Goseiger. This episode is the opening episode of the series' six-episode endgame, featuring the debut of Brajira of the Messiah, Buredoran's true form. Synopsis The Goseiger go over all their known knowledge of Buredoran in order to figure out who he really is as he prepares to begin his own ultimate plans for conquering Earth. Plot While the other Gosei Angels are preparing for New Year's at the Amachi Astronomical Institute, Alata arrives with a whiteboard to review every thing about this year, namely their nemesis Buredoran and what his goal is. After covering his Buredo-RUN of the Cyborg incarnation and the Matrintis Empire, along with both his ability to seal Tensouders and his part in sending Alata in time, Nozomu brings up the Yuumajuu as the Goseigers remember the Buredoran of the Chupacabra incarnation. By then, Gosei Knight arrives to bring up Buredoran's knowledge of the Abare Headder and his strange ability to control it which a Yuumajuu could never achieve. When the Gosei Angels figure that he may have freed Makuin and Kinggon from their prison, they remember that Buredoran was also a member of Warstar as they recap their battles with the Buredoran of the Comet incarnation and realize Buredoran knew about the Gosei Angels along with being the only Yuumajuu to go to space. However, Alata add more worry to the group upon realizing that Buredoran may not be a Yuumajuu but something else. By then, Professor Amachi arrives to the others' shock as they try to hide Datas and Gosei Knight from his view. However, they learn Amachi is being momentarily possessed by the Master Head, whose spirit ended up in another dimension after Goseigers' final battle with the Yuumajuu, with Gosei Knight realizing he was the one who gave him the power to continue in the last fight. The Master Head then proceeds to reveal that the Yuumajuu were sealed by an ancient Gosei Angel of great power who mysteriously disappeared soon after, the figure himself troubling Gosei Knight. At the Terminel, renamed Labyrindel, Buredo-RUN conducts his own research on the Goseigers through the data Matrintis gathered. Soon after, thinking about what he gained from the three organizations and added to his arsenal, Buredo-RUN finally makes his move. After asking the Master Head not to reveal any more information about the mysterious Gosei Angel, and after saying his goodbyes to Nozomu, Gosei Knight joins the Gosei Angels as they arrive to Buredo-RUN's location to unmask him. However, Buredo-RUN uses Tensou Techniques much to everyone's shock as the villain reveals he used the Camoumirage Tensou Technique to create his other forms in order to mask his true identity: the Fallen Gosei Angel Brajira of the Messiah. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Gosei Cards *Gosei Red - N/A *Gosei Pink - Twistornado *Gosei Black - Rockrush *Gosei Yellow - Sparquake *Gosei Blue - Presshower *Gosei Knight - N/A Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 16, . *Eyecatch **Pre-Break: Gosei Red **Post-Break: Gosei Red *'Opening': The villain shot only shows Buredo-RUN, while depicting the deaths of Robogog and Metal Alice from the previous episode. *This episode begins the Brajira arc, the fourth and final saga of the series. *When discussing Buredo-Run's previous forms, his previous guise as Buredoran of Chimatsuri and leadership of the Gedoushuu in Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku is never brought up. *This episode aired on the same day of the twenty-nineth and final episode of Super Sentai Versus Series Theater, featuring pt. 2 of Juken Sentai Gekiranger vs. Boukenger. **The very first commercial for Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger aired at the very end of the final episode. DVD releases Tensou Sentai Goseiger Volume 11 features episodes 41-45: Epic 41: Exploding Bonds of Friendship!, Epic 42: Passionate Hyde, Epic 43: The Empire's General Attack, Epic 44: The Ultimate Final Battle, and Epic 45: The Messiah is Born. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/gosei.html References See Also Category:Tensou Sentai Goseiger Category:Sentai episodes Category:Sentai New Year Episode Category:Written by Michiko Yokote Category:Flashback episode